1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Awọn Olominira ti o Tobi Benin (A nice new world...)
Overview It is a flat, rural island with and mountainous north central zone. Most people live in the major towns and cities. Abomey and Ilé-Ifẹ̀ lye directly south of the Benin Mountains. Porto-Novo Is situated at the mouth of the south western River Oyo. Lomé is situated between the west coast's Rivers North and South Niger. Sokodé, Lagos, Abuja, Cotonou, Ouidah and Natitingou are placed in that order traveling along the coast from Porto-Novo to Lomé. Kandi lies by the mouth of the north Eastern River Senegal. All the towns have a thriving market economy. Porto-Novo is a major fishing and food processing center. History Counties Transport It is bit Economy A stable, but financially poor type mostly based on peasant agriculture. Chicken, eggs, Copra, sorghum, millet, rice, grapes, sweet potato, sugarcane, carrots, black-eyed peas, cassava, bananas, coconuts, pineapples and their processed products are 85% of the economy. Safari trips and a small natural gas rig 6 miles of the coast of Porto-Novo each contribute 5.25% of the economy's worth. Agricultural harvest have also begins to spike up in production due to the now 10 year old coastal irrigation sceams, especially on rice, grapes, sweet potato, sugarcane, pineapples and carrots. Yorkshire mine prospectors have found some modest gold, copper, zinc and lead reserves in the Bennin Mountains over the last few years. Power stations #1 coal #2 oil #1 gas #1 bio-fuel #1 solar array Overseas territories It has none. Education The mandatory schooling age is 7 to 12, but continues voluntarily to 16 if the family can spare there children to go school not help at work. There is a small gas industry, radar technology and safari veterinary collage in the capital. Tax #Income tax 24% rich, 22% middle earners and 20% poor. #VAT 12%. #1% exsize duty. Armed forces The armed forces are a rag-tag militia of 20,000 (almost all are armed with either a pistol, sub-machine guns and/or a rifle) and are largely only meant to act as a domestic peacekeeping/civil defense force in time of crisis or invasion. Navy Air force Army #50 Jeeps #50 troop trucks #50 cargo trucks #30 IFVs #25 APCs #15 light tanks #10 armored recover vehicles #5 armored bulldozer-tractors Air defenses Several dozen AA guns equivalent to the Flk 88 of our world and 5 SAM missiles analogous to the S-75 Dvina are at all important places to help see of any airborne attack. Coastguard #4 utility helicopters. #4 Cargo carrying helicopters #2 coastal patrol vessels. #2 offshore patrol vessels. #2 maritime patrol aircraft. # Porto-Novo coastguard base. Law and order Last 5 election results Media There is 1 digital TV and radio station in the capitol. There are 2 national TV and radio stations. Each major town and city has both a local analogue radio station and a local newspaper. The national newspaper is The Yorùbá Chronicle. The internet is negligible outside the capitol and is only slight even there. Some government bodies like the police, the safari holiday firms, the airports, ports and the state gas firm account for 90% of all internet tragic on their system. 8 typical images Bahia acaraje.jpg|Acarajé is peeled black-eyed peas formed into a ball and then deep-fried. Cotonouskyline.jpg|The waterfront at Porto-Novo. Togo-benin 1985-079 hg.jpg|A busy street in central Porto-Novo. Kpalime.jpg|The south of Abomey. Abomey-Calavi.jpg|The north of Porto-Novo. Sokodé-centre-ville.jpg|The south of Ilé-Ifẹ̀. Wunmi Mosaku.jpg|President Modupe Grace ‎Jimoh. Sokoto market 2006.jpg|A market in Ilé-Ifẹ̀. Category:A nice new world...